


Heart In Two

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [101]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Agony:HellSammy is haunted by much of his past, but finding a piano in one of the abandoned rooms brings up some of his most painful memories.





	Heart In Two

~Unknown~

* * *

 

There was so much pain attached, but Sammy's fingers found each key with ease. He played a song he’d written back in his days as a singer, performing in all sorts of places to make any kind of money or alternative payment.

He and Johnny. Johnny was always the better pianist, and it should have been Johnny playing the music now, but Johnny was gone.

Sammy couldn't quite remember the words for this particular tune, and he doubted it had ever had set words, so slowly and softly he found words to sing.

 _“I can not forgive myself…glory of God…take me away…let me see a life of no misery…Take us away…glory of God…take us away from this place…”_ Sammy paused both his singing and his playing. “If we were meant to leave, He would have taken us away by now.”

So he switched the tune and his words, trying for upbeat but getting something a little more twisted and even more sad.

Pianos held more memories than just of his brother. Sammy remembered fondly and bitterly, a time when his two oldest sons were still small. Their fingers slamming the keys of an old piano together in mimic of music, proud of the random sounds,  _just like uncle Johnny!_

 _“I want to see the sun…I want to bask in earth's heavenly glow…out from under here.”_ Sammy stopped himself. It was doubtful he’d ever see the sun again. Sammy could go anywhere but outside, as long as he was aware of his surroundings and could defend himself if needed.

But no matter what, there was no true exit. The Ink Demon had made sure of that. The Demon was in control, despite all wishing otherwise.

Sammy’s fingers graced the piano once more, playing the same twisted and sad song as before.

_“I want a life outside this hell…a home in the sunlight…I would do anything for a life in the sun…a life of freedom...with my family by my side…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Sammy's breaking, folks.


End file.
